A Bite in the Dark
by shadowno
Summary: Vincent acts on his Vampiric nature. Rated for Extreme violence, Adult themes, Adult language, and Sexualality possibly in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Bite in the dark.

Chapter 1

Vincent stood on the bridge of the Highwind. He couldn't believe that they actually defeated Sephiroth. They were back on their back to Midgar, to check o the damage meteor had caused. That's when he saw Tifa walk past him, heading to the quarters. He hadn't had a woman in a long time, he thought. But that wasn't why she caught his eye. His hunger had been growing, but no matter how much he ate, it kept growing. He found out why, after he had eaten a bloody stake. It seamed that the blood helped, but not even the steak fully satisfied him. That is when he realized it. He hungered for blood. He could only assume that this was the after effect of Hojo's experiment. He had tried many different kinds and found that nothing cured his hunger like chicken blood. That was until after one of their fights he had gotten a bloody lip. Sucking on it trying to stop the bleeding, he got a feeling he had never gotten before. He couldn't believe it. This was like the stories his mother had told him as a child. He soon found that he could hear the heart beat of those around him. It was driving him insane. Finally, on this day, he couldn't stand it anymore. He went after Tifa.

Entering her room, he found it empty, he was about to turn and leave when he noticed that the shower was running. He almost decided that this was a bad idea and left but before he could leave the shower stopped, and Tifa walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

" Vincent!" She exclaimed. Covering herself despite the towel. "What are you doing here,"

" I was looking for you" Vincent replied, using his smoothest voice. He had realized that he had a knack for getting his way with people, after talking to Yuffie one day. It was probably another side effect of the experiment.

Tifa quickly warmed up to him, but was far from submissive. " You could have knocked."

" But I like the way I found you."

Tifa blushed " that's flattering, but you really should leave."

" Why? Don't you want me here?" Vincent asked, crossing the room over to her. She had never noticed how swiftly he moved.

" No" she answered.

" Are you sure?"

" No"

With a smile, Vincent gave the knot in the towel a tug. It fell to her feat. Before she could cover herself, Vincent embraced her. She gave a soft whimper. His charms were working. He softly brushed his lips against her neck. That was it, she practically melted in his arms. She pressed herself up against him, wanting him, but he had other plans. He swiftly grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head to the side.

" Not so rough!" She cried, but Vincent didn't listen. He sank his teeth into her flesh.

She screamed and struggled, beating her hands against his back, but Vincent held on tight. After a moment he released her, letting her fall to the floor. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide. Vincent turned and left the room. He would see her again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent watched as Tifa spoke to the others. Her hair covered the bite, so no one could see it. She was avoiding him, but as far as he could tell, she hadn't told anyone about their encounter, yet.

That day when Vincent went to the cafeteria at lunch, he sat alone as usual. Halfway through is meal, an extremely rare steak, someone sat down across from him. Looking up, he saw Tifa. She had a look that was a mix between rage, and interest.

" What did you do to me?" She whispered harshly.

" What do you mean?" Replied Vincent.

" Last night, in my room. When you left, I felt like I was going to die, but when I woke up, I felt better than I had ever before."

This surprised Vincent, he knew that she would feel terrible when he had finished, but did not expect her to feel wonderful when she woke up

" Well?" she asked, impatiently.

" I fed on you."

Tifa was silent, a puzzled look on her face.

" I bit you, and drank your blood."  
" Like a vampire?"

" Exactly, after Hojo's experiment on me, I have had a hunger, growing inside me. No matter what I ate, it kept growing. Eventually I found it was a hunger for blood. Some bloods helped more than others, but none has the same effect as human." Vincent explained, actually not knowing what the hell he was talking about, but he assumed that an, I don't know was unacceptable.

" So, what happens to me?"

" I don't know. I have never fed on another person before."

" So you just bit me, not knowing the side-effects!" She yelled. Then embarrassed she looked around to see if anyone had heard her. When she was satisfied that they hadn't she looked back at Vincent.

" Yeah, that is about it."

" So, I could die?" Tifa asked, looking worried.

" You could, but I find that unlikely, since you feel better today, then any other day of your life." Then Vincent got an idea, knowing that Tifa was a good person, he decided try something. " Now, if you don't mind. I have to go convince Yuffie to join me for supper." He said and raised himself from the table. He turned to walk away, when Tifa spoke again.

" No, don't."

A smile spread across his face. He removed it and turned to face her. " A man has to eat." He said coolly.

Tifa thought she was smart, thinking of this idea, not knowing that Vincent had just led her to it. " What about me, can't you just feed on me."

Vincent didn't want to make her suspicious so he replied. " I guess I could."

" Well I think that it would be better if we did that, until we find out what the effects of it are."

" Very well, I'll see you tonight, around ten. I'll come to your room."

Tifa nodded and he walked away. What have I got myself into, she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tifa let the water run over her face. She couldn't believe she had agreed to this. To think that she was going to let him drink her blood was ridiculous. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, and turned of the shower and put on her robe. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the door; upon opening it she was surprised to find Cloud, not Vincent at the door.

" Tifa, can I come in?" He asked.

Tifa thought for a second. Vincent would be here soon, but she didn't want to sound suspicious.

" Yeah." She said opening the door completely.

Cloud entered the room and Tifa shut the door. Tifa turned around to find Cloud sitting on her bead.

" You seemed different today." Cloud said, a concerned look on his face.

Tifa realized that she must have really had him worried if he was acting like this.

" I'm fine Cloud."

" Are you sure, a lot has happened in the last few weeks. You sure you don't want to talk about something."

Of course I want to talk about something, Vincent has gone crazy, last night he bit me! " No, nothing that I can think of."

" Alright" Cloud got up from the bed and crossed the room, opening the door he turned back. " You know that if you ever need to talk, we're all here." And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Tifa wondered if she should have told him about Vincent. Of course she should had, the real question was why hadn't she.

" Well that was close."

Startled she swung around, standing there, next to the bed, was Vincent.

" Tell me, why haven't you told anyone yet?"

Tifa once again thought about the answer.

" Because you enjoy the way you felt the next morning?" Vincent asked, approaching her.

" No." Was all Tifa could say.

" Are you sure?" Vincent said grasping the belt of her robe.

Tifa pulled away.

" Are you sure?" he repeated.

" No" Tifa repeated

Once again Vincent moved over to her. " Thought so," he said, pulling the knot of her belt loose.

" Listen, if your going to bite me then do it. If not get out" Tifa said, getting annoyed with his mind games.

" Fine." Vincent said, turning to the door and exiting.

Tifa was shocked; she hadn't expected that to work. She turned to her bed, and got a shock.

" It seems I've found a way into your room" Vincent said, lying on her bed.

"W-What? How?" Tifa stuttered.

" I have my ways." Was his response.

" I have to be dreaming"

" This is no dream. Listen, if you've changed your mind, I'm sure I could go see Yuffie."

Tifa stared back at him, then seeing no other alternative, slipped the robe from her shoulders.

" Just make this quick." She said, a tear coming to her eye.

Vincent jumped from the bed and laid her down on it. " Not a chance, this is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vincent moved silently through the halls, not wanting anyone to catch him. He had just finished with Tifa, who he had fed upon, among other things. Now that he had gotten what he wanted out of her, he moved on to a bigger, well, smaller target. Yuffie had always bothered him, with her preppy attitude and her energetic lifestyle. Now he was going to bring her down a notch. He rapped his knuckles against her door. He heard shuffling in the room, and then the door opened, behind it, a tried Yuffie.

" What time is it?" she asked.

Vincent put on his best act. " About two-thirty. Can I come in?"

Yuffie looked at him puzzled. " What's wrong?"

" Can I come in, I would like to speak with you."

Yuffie reluctantly agreed, opening the door completely. Vincent entered the room and shut the door quietly.

" Stop!"

No one heard her scream, and she didn't scream again. After a few minutes, Vincent exited the room. He was flushed, almost panicked. He fled down the halls to his room, disappearing within it. The rest of the night was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tifa woke with a start; she was exhausted from the night before. Unlike last time, there was no extra energy boost. She felt dread; Vincent had been really rough on her. He had done more than feed, she was sure of it.

Tifa didn't want him doing...that...to her, but knew that she had to do it. If she hadn't, Yuffie would have been on the wrong end of Vincent's cravings. A loud knock came from her door.

'that must have been what woke me up.' Tifa thought to herself. Dressing her self she answered the door. She was shocked to find Yuffie standing at her door.

" Can I talk to you a second." Yuffie asked, her voice cracking.

Tifa realized this was serious. " Yeah."

Yuffie walked in and Tifa shut the door. Tifa turned to Yuffie to find her in tears.

" What's wrong hon?" Tifa asked.

" Last night, Vincent came to my room."

Tifa felt rage rise from within her.

" And?"

Yuffie's sobs increased.

" He…he…he did something to me." She blurted out.

" Did he bite you?" Tifa asked, getting really concerned.

" No he left after he found out I was a virgin."

Tifa couldn't believe her ears, she had given herself to him to save Yuffie, and that animal had ravaged her anyway. She would've gone to tears if Yuffie didn't need her support.

" Alright we're going to go confront him, right now." Tifa said, trying to lead Yuffie.

Yuffie stared at Tifa for a moment. " Yeah, that's probably best."

Tifa and Yuffie left the Room and marched down the hall. Reaching Vincent's door, it opened. Vincent was just leaving. Not wanting to miss their chance, Tifa grabbed him, and pushed him back into the room. Yuffie followed and closed the door.

" What do you think your doing?" Vincent demanded.

" What do you think?" Tifa asked, trying to sound as tough as she could. " I heard what you did to Yuffie last night."

Vincent glared at Yuffie. "What did you tell her, girl"

" The truth." Yuffie replied.

Vincent went silent.

" Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Tifa asked.

" Yes I do." Vincent said, rising from the bed. " You found that I became violent against Yuffie, and you came to confront me, knowing full well what I am capable of. Not smart on your part Tifa."

" Oh yeah, and what ya gonna do." Yuffie challenged.

" I'm going to kill you" Vincent said.

" Yeah right. It's two against one. Tell him Tifa."

Tifa turned to Yuffie.

" Oh by the way. I discovered that I can control those who I bite." Vincent informed.

Yuffie was terrified, not knowing what to do she decided to plead. "Please Tifa, don't do this."

" You have a choice, girl. Let me bite you, or die." Vincent said

Yuffie saw no choice, she knew that she was going to regret this. She stepped forward and cocked her head to the side. Vincent stepped forth and prepared to feast.

A knock came at the door.

" Help!" Yuffie screamed.

The door unlocked and flew open. Cid stood there with his spear ready.

"What the hell were y'plannin' to do to Yuffie?" Cid asked.

Vincent pushed Yuffie to the side and stepped forward. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead caught Cid with a surprise blow with the back of his gun. Cid stumbled back into the hallway, dazed. Vincent followed him out and picked him of the ground. He stopped when he felt the blade against his side. Turning he looked into the eyes of Cloud.

" Take your best shot." Vincent said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cloud pulled the sword back to unleash a heavy blow, unfortunately Vincent had been hoping for this when he had egged him on. Vincent took this chance to bring up Death penalty and fire a shot into the stomach of Cloud. Cloud stumbled back, grabbing his wound, as Cid thrust his spear. He got nothing but cloak as Vincent dodged the attack. He reached out with his claw and drug it across Cid's face, who let out a screech of pain. Vincent lifted him to his feat and cocked his head to the side. Before he could latch on to his newest victim to be, he felt a pain in his back. Reaching for the area that hurt, he found a shuriken sticking out of it. He turned to see Yuffie running away from him. He decided to chase after her, having Tifa subdue the others until he could return. He followed Yuffie closely, but loosing track of her once or twice. Stupid girl, she leaves such obvious tracks, he thought to himself. Finally he burst onto the deck, looking around he decided to taunt his prey.

" Yuffie, you have no more places to run, and you can't hide forever. Why don't you just come out and save me the trouble." He chuckled as he spotted her; she was hiding over the side, hanging onto the deck. He could clearly see her glove. Approaching it he continued the taunt.

" I wonder where she could be? Maybe here!" he said the last part as he leaned over the railing and grabbed a handful of her hair. At least he should have grabbed a handful of her hair, but his hand remained empty. He was in fact looking down onto the fields below. That's when he realized what had happened. The tracks she left, her hand being visible, not the marks of a master thief. Yes he knew what had happened as he felt the kick to his back that sent him over the rail, and plummeted to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vincent awoke from his dream, he was still inside his tomb, deep within Shinra manor. He was just about to return to his sleep when there was a knock on his coffin. Opening the lid, he saw one of the people from his dream, Cloud. After a short conversation, he closed the coffin, not wanting to deal with them. He thought about his dream for a moment. Could be entertaining, he said to himself, and climbed out of his tomb to chase them down.

The end.


End file.
